turtles_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Urban Legend
Meta Timing: post-war, but before the move to The Village Setting: Street between the Vos residence and the 2nd Darling-Jones house; inside the 2nd Darling-Jones house Text Book and Baby stroll along the sidewalk one late afternoon {in summer} on the way back from Pokémon practice at Izzy's house. "Wanna use fairies," murmurs Baby. "But what else?" "Just fairies." "You can't /'just' use fairies!" insists Book. "Watch." "You run into a Steel-type—" "I destroy them." "Oh look," declares an unfortunately familiar voice. Book stops short. Baby runs into Book. Above them, tree leaves whisper. Harper blocks the sidewalk, entourage fanned out behind. "It's Lizzy's li'l boong pets." Shoves Book. Book stands firm, fists clenched. "C'mon an' hit me, then. {Or are you too scared to without your owner?}" Book holds perfectly still. "Chickens," Harper sniffs. "gonna run away like [[Jackson Jones|your dad]?]." Book flinches. Baby glares. "Dad. Din't. Run." "Then where was he?" "got lost!" "[[Charlie Darling|Your mum] just says that to make you feel better. /'Ev'ry'one knows—" Branches rattle. Baby looks up. A slow smile creeps across Book's face. "What's so funny?" "Drop bear," Baby coos. Harper gestures dismissively. "There's no such thing." The branch directly above Harper bends dangerously. "Wanna bet?" Book points up, grinning. Harper peers into the tree. Something gray and trimmed with sharp edges bursts from the leaves making a horrible sound. "/'Augh!' Gerroff!" Harper flails. "Drop bear!" shriek Harper's posse, scattering in all directions. Book and Baby shoot off home. . "We're back!" shouts Book. "Are you the very best?" asks Jackson, coming from the kitchen. "You bet! Where's Jupiter?" "In the kitchen. We're getting dinner ready for your mum—shoes, first!" "Da-ad!" "If you want to take over vacuuming, you can keep your shoes on." Book and Baby tuck their shoes on the mat by the wall. "Go forth!" "Whoopee!" Book shoots off. "I'll leave you to it?" asks Jackson. Baby nods. Jackson runs a hand through the tuff of curls. "Good to have you home, kiddo." Baby leans closer, hums, kisses his knee, pulls away. Jackson returns to the kitchen. Baby creeps along the hall, peering about, noting everything. Logan sits on the couch, reading. Snicket curls around Logan's neck, sleeping. Baby trumps over. Snicket cracks open an eye. Logan looks up over his glasses. Baby climbs onto the cushions. Snicket lifts his head. Logan raises an eyebrow. Baby inches closer. Snicket lies back down. Logan turns back to his book. "Thank you," whispers Baby, kissing Snicket between the ears. Snicket recoils, digs in his back claws— "/'Ow!'" —but his momentum still cartwheels him over the back off the couch. Baby giggles. Logan pulls his collar aside, examines the parallel scratches. "Crazy cat," he mutters. Baby peers behind the couch. Snicket scrubs at the spot furiously with his leg, notices Baby watching, twists to his feet, and stalks away, nose in the air. Category:Ficlet Category:Book Category:Baby Category:Izzy (mention) Category:Pokemon Category:Harper Category:Harper's posse Category:Slurs Category:Drop bears Category:Snicket Category:Logan Category:Snicket has his pride Category:Charlie (mention) Category:The 2nd House Category:Snicket defends his family Category:Book (ficlet) Category:Baby (ficlet) Category:Jackson Category:Jackson (ficlet) Category:Logan (ficlet) Category:Baby and Logan are buds Category:Baby and Snicket are buds Category:Baby is occasionally verbal Category:Jupiter (mention) Category:Food